Evil Ascends
by MariksRod
Summary: Marik is on a search for all the Millennium Items. Chapter 5 is up! Please R
1. Evil Ascends

Evil Ascends  
  
As he trekked across the sweltering desert, he could just see the tops of the ancient pyramids. "We are almost there, my dear friend." he whispered, just loud enough for his comrade to hear, "And then, Odion, we shall have the world to rule over." Marik Ishtar, after his defeat in Battle City to Yugi Motou, had come to Egypt to try and find anything the archaeologists had left unturned. Marik had been traveling for weeks with his trusty companion Odion, and his Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod, across the desert to the ancient pyramids. "I hope to find the answer the dominance of the world." "Yugi must pay for the humiliation and disappointment of my first Duel Monsters defeat." Marik growled, "I was so close to ruling the world, and the only thing that stood in my way was the Pharaoh and that little brat, Yugi." Marik chuckled, "But soon, little Yugi, I will be back for the Millennium Puzzle and the world!"  
Three days later, Marik and Odion reached the pyramids. "Open door of the Gods!" Marik took the Millennium Rod and, with a cry of victory, inserted it into the designated keyhole. Around the door, there were seven keyholes, each one shaped to fit each of the Millennium Items. Marik noted with curiosity that the keyhole for the Millennium Necklace was slightly worn, as if used sometime soon. Marik dismissed that thought, and concentrated on his search. As he looked around, he noticed that part of the ancient text was missing. All of a sudden, the Millennium Rod started to glow, and with a blinding flash, shot a multicolored beam of light directly at the ancient text. With a loud scraping sound, the stone on which the ancient text was on slid up and out of the way. Behind it lay a room of glistening gold, and the missing part of the ancient text. Marik read it aloud, "Hark and cower as the second set of Almighty Gods aids evil in the ascent of the domination of the world. All those who stand in the way of evil shall fall to the hands of the Almighty Gods!" Just as the final words escaped Marik's lips, there was another grinding sound as a golden display case appeared with the answer to all of Marik's problems inside.another set of God cards! Marik rushed forward and snatched up the cards. Then he laughed, "At last, I will be able to fulfill my destiny!" "Not so fast, dear brother." came a voice from behind him, "I can not allow you to do that." "What?" asked Marik, "What are you doing here, Ishizu?" Then he suddenly remembered the keyhole for the Millennium Necklace was worn down. "Oh, I get it, you were waiting for me." Marik chuckled as Ishizu pulled back her hood, "But why didn't you just open the door yourself?" "Only the Millennium Item of the Great Evil can open the door." explained Ishizu, "To be more specific, the Millennium Rod." "Ah, dearest sister, I do love how you explain everything in detail, but I'm afraid I do have a Puzzle to win and a world to rule." Marik said, "So if you would please step aside." "No." replied Ishizu, "I will not." "I've done that once before, and saw how close it brought the world to destruction." Marik sighed, "Fine then, dear sister, if you will not move aside voluntarily, I will have to remove you by force." "Odion, please hold my dear sister still." Marik pulled out the Rod, "I really am truly sorry about this, Ishizu." Odion stepped out of the shadows to secure Ishizu, "The Shadow Realm is not a very fun place to be, and I was hoping you could rule beside me." "But I se there is no stopping your foolish antics.so farewell, dear sister." There was a flash of light, and when it cleared, only Marik and Odion stood in the room. "Come, Odion, I have an appointment to attend to." As the door shut behind them, they once again trekked off into the desert, God cards in hand, ready to fulfill their destiny.* 


	2. The Decision

The Decision  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
"Attack!" shouted Yugi. Marik watched his lifepoints drop. "It's your turn  
Marik." said Yugi after the attack. Marik drew a card. A look of pleasure  
passed over his face, "I play the Swords of Revealing Light!" Marik then  
placed a card facedown. "I play the Marauding Captain in attack mode."  
claimed Marik, "And his effect allows me to summon another warrior monster  
from my hand to the field.and I choose the Sasuke Samurai!" "Now, any  
monster you place facedown will instantly be destroyed!" Yugi draw his  
card. "Since your swords are still on the field, and your Samurai prevents  
me from defending, I will just end my turn."  
"Excellent," says Marik, drawing his card, "I will sacrifice my two  
monsters on the field to summon.Girford the Lightning!" "Now is the time of  
your demise, little Yugi." "Attack his Feral Imp, my Supreme Beast!" Yugi's  
lifepoints dropped rapidly. "Soon, you will be my mind slave, and the power  
of the Pharaoh will be mine!" Yugi draws, and then gets a disgruntled look  
on his face.  
"What's the matter little Yugi?" Marik laughed, "Well, my turn. Go Foolish  
Burial!" "Now I will move one monster from deck to the Card Graveyard."  
Marik looks at his deck and places a card in the Card Graveyard. "Then I'll  
activate the magic card.Card Destruction!" "We must now send all the cards  
in our hands to the Graveyard, and draw more."  
After both players had discarded and re-drawn, Marik smiles. "Now watch as  
your demise is played out for you, one move at a time." "First, I'll play a  
monster facedown and end my turn." Yugi draws another card and ends his  
turn, destroying the Swords. Marik draws and smiles. "I'll start my turn by  
flipping over my face down card.Big Eye!"  
"Big Eye allows me to arrange the top five cards on my deck into any order  
I wish!" After arranging his cards, Marik plays another magic card, the Pot  
of Greed. "This card allows me to draw two more cards." He draws, and then  
places a monster in face-down defense position. "Your turn, little Yugi."  
Yugi draws his card. "I play on monster in facedown defense position, and I  
place one card facedown."  
Marik draw his card. "I flip over my Cyber Jar!" "Oh, no!" exclaims Yugi.  
"Oh, yes little Yugi." "This card destroys all the monsters on the field,  
and then lets us summon the top 5 level 4 or below monsters to the field in  
face-up attack of face-down defense position." Yugi draws:  
Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Gazelle King of Mystical Beasts,  
De-Spell, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Swords of Revealing Light. Marik  
draws: Magician of Faith, Magician of Faith, Monster Reborn, Dark Ruler  
Hades, and Big Shield Guarder.  
Yugi puts his Alpha in attack mode, his Gazelle in attack mode, Beta in  
defense mode, and plays Swords of Revealing Light. Marik plays his two  
Magicians in face-down defense and his Guarder in face up defense position.  
"Now, Yugi, you will know the true meaning of fear.as I play Monster  
Reborn!" "Monster Reborn allows me to take any monster card from my  
graveyard and summon it to the field.and I choose Obelisk the Tormentor!"  
"Where did that come from!?" Yugi shouts, "The ancient text proclaims of  
only one set of Egyptian God Cards!" "Wrong, Yugi." Marik says in a  
sinister voice, "There is another part of the text you didn't see." "There  
are two sets of Egyptian God Cards.and you only have one." "B-but even if  
there was another set of God cards, how did you get them?" Yugi stammered.  
"After my Battle City defeat to you, I went to Egypt to look for anything  
archeologists missed." Marik explained, "Through my searches, I found a  
secret room containing a missing part of the ancient text.and the other set  
of God Cards!" "If what you say is true how did you get Obelisk into the  
graveyard?" Yugi asked. "Remember that Foolish Burial card I played  
before?" Marik asked, "Well I put my Obelisk in the graveyard!" "And since  
you never asked to see what I put in my graveyard, it's perfectly legal."  
"So you see little Yugi, you're a victim of your own foolishness!" Marik  
taunted, "And I will also activate this trap card.Pyro Clock!" "This allows  
me to skip the duel ahead 1 turn.allowing me to attack with Obelisk!" "Now  
I will sacrifice two monsters on the field to let my Obelisk destroy your  
monsters and then your lifepoints!" "Wait, Marik!" shouted Yugi, "I will  
activate my facedown card.Mirror Force!" "You Fool!" Marik replied, "You  
think that wimpy barrier can stop the wrath of Obelisk the Tormentor!?"  
Yugi gasped as Obelisk's attack blasted through his Mirror Force and hit  
him. The last thing Yugi sees before blacking out is Marik stalking towards  
him, Millennium Rod in hand, reaching out for his Puzzle. And in that  
instant, he knew the world was doomed.and then it all went black. 


	3. The Aftermath

The Aftermath  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
"I did it!" shouted Marik, "The power of the Pharaoh is finally mine!" "Master Marik, sir, do not forget the other set of Egyptian God Cards as well." reminded Odion. "Ah, yes," replied Marik, pulling out the set of God Cards he won from Yugi, "these, my old friend Odion, are for you, for your help in the tournament." "You will rule alongside me." "Thank you Master Marik." Odion replied, slipping the God Cards into his deck, "I will not fail you." "I know you won't, my old friend." said Marik, "But there is still one matter to take care of." Odion looked puzzled, "What would that be, sir?" "I thought that after we beat Yugi that we would rule the world." Marik smiled, "Not quite, my friend." "That was just the first step. Now we must collect the rest of the Millennium Items!" Odion looked even more puzzled, "But what can the Millennium Items do to help us with the domination of the world?" Marik grinned sinisterly, "With the Millennium Items, we can free the Dark Knight." "And what would that do?" asked Odion "Legend has it that the Dark Knight grants one wish to any who free him." Marik explained. Odion looked at Marik quizzically, "But what would we wish for?" Marik's smile could only be described as frightening as he said, "Immortality." "But why immortality?" Odion asked, "We can rule the world with the Gods, the Millennium Puzzle, and the Millennium Rod, so why wish for immortality?" Marik replied, "Why should we rule the world for one lifetime when we can rule the world for 1,000 lifetimes?" "But before we go ahead of ourselves, we must still collect the rest of the Millennium Item." Marik looked at his newest mind-slave, Yugi, "Get me a list of all the people with the Millennium Items and there current location." "Yes, Master Marik." mumbled Yugi. Marik laughed, "He really does make a very good mind slave, doesn't he?" A few minutes later, Yugi returned, bearing the list of people with Millennium Items. Marik scanned the list, then turned to Odion and said, "Well, then, according to the list, the closest person who has two Millennium Items." Odion nodded and said, "Who would that be, sir?" Marik smiled "An old friend of mine." He said as he put on the Millennium Puzzle and tucked the Millennium Rod in to his belt, "Ryou Bakura." Ten minutes later, Marik and Odion ran into Bakura. "I sensed you coming, Marik." Bakura told Marik. Marik smiled, "Nice to see you again, Bakura." Then he turned serious, "I'm afraid this isn't a leisure trip, though, for I am here for your Millennium Items." "Well, then, you will have to duel me for them!" replied Bakura. "I have already planned on it." said Marik, getting his deck ready. "Let the duel between Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura begin!" shouted Odion as the duel began. 


	4. An Eye for a Ring

An Eye for a Ring  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
"I'll start this duel," said Bakura, drawing his cards, "By playing the magic card.Nightmare Steel Cage!" "Now neither of us can attack for two turns!" "I will also play a monster facedown." "My turn," said Marik, drawing his card, "I will play.Harpie's Feather Duster and Graceful Charity!" "Now all your magic or trap cards are destroyed, and I get to draw 3 cards and discard 2 to the graveyard!" Marik draw, and then says, "I will discard Sleifer the Sky Dragon and Cosmo Queen!" "Then I will play this magic card.Monster Reborn, and bring back my Cosmo Queen!" "Attack his facedown card, my Queen!" Bakura laughed, "I hope you don't make foolish mistakes like that when you are "ruler" of the world!" "You've attacked my Morphing Jar #1!" "Now we must discard our hands and redraw more!" After discarding and redrawing, Bakura placed a facedown and played the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in defense mode. "Your turn Marik." said Bakura after his move. Marik draws and says, "I will play this monster facedown and these cards facedown." Marik places 3 cards facedown, "I will also activate Pot of Greed!" After drawing his cards, he said, "Last, I will activate Infinite Cards and end my turn." Bakura draws his card, "I will sacrifice my Gross Ghost for.Summoned Skull!" "Go my Skull, attack his facedown card!" Marik laughed, "You've also activated all 3 of my trap cards.Pyro Clocks of Destiny!" "These traps skip the duel ahead 3 turns!" "Allowing me to draw 3 cards and you to draw 2!" After the drawing was done, Summoned Skull's Attack went through, "You've also activated my facedown card's effect.Magician of Faith!" shouted Marik, "Now, I will return my Monster Reborn to my hand!" Bakura ended his turn. "My turn." Said Marik, "And your defeat." "I play the magic card.Monster Reborn!" "Bring back my Sleifer the Sky Dragon!" "And then zap his Skull of 2000 attack points!" "You're finished next turn!" Bakura draws his card, "I will switch Summoned Skull to defense mode and end my turn." Marik draws, "Now is the time of defeat, as I play.Stop Defense!" "Now since I have 10 cards in my hand Slifer's attack is 10000!" "Now, my supreme beast, attack his Skull and deplete his lifepoints!" As Bakura's lifepoints reached 0, he blacked out. Marik took the Millennium Eye and Ring from Bakura's motionless body, and then turned to Odion, "Who's next?" Odion replied, "Shadi." 


	5. Unlock the Scales

Unlock the Scales  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
"You've done a very good job avoiding us, Shadi." Shadi turned to face the speaker, even though he already knew who it was, "But we've finally caught up to you, and now it's time to duel." Marik Ishtar, along with his best friend and loyal companion Odion, had been tracking down Shadi for the past few days after Bakura's defeat. "I feared the day would come when the Pharaoh fell and evil ascends." Shadi whispered in a barely audible tone, "And now I must defend the Earth from the rising of the great Ev-." "Shut up, you fool!" Marik interrupted, "You know as well as I do that there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Marik smiled, "Even your 'Great Pharaoh' wasn't equal to the wrath of Marik Ishtar!" "Now are we going sit and talk of the fate of the world, or are we going to decide that fate?" Odion stepped forth as the duelists readied their decks, "Let the duel between Marik Ishtar and Shadi begin!" "I will begin." Shadi said after drawing his cards, "By playing the Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode." "My turn." Said Marik, "I will put 1 card facedown and play Goblin Strike Team in defense mode." Shadi drew his card, "I sacrifice my Stone Soldier for Millennium Golem!" "Now, my, ancient beast, attack his Strike Team!" "Not so fast, oh savior of the world." Marik taunted, "You forgot about my facedown card.go Spellbinding Circle!" Marik laughed, "My Circle traps your Golem I it's magic, and prevents it from attacking!" Marik draws his card and ends his turn, "Your turn." Shadi draws, "I will sacrifice my Golem to summon.Great Dezard!" "I will also play one card facedown." "Good," said Marik, "I will play the magic card.Foolish Burial!" After Marik placed a card from his deck into his graveyard, he said, "Now, I will use the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber-Stein!" "Then, I will use his special effect by sacrificing 5000 lifepoints to special summon Blues Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the field!" Marik then smiled wickedly, "Now I use the magic card.Defusion!" "I can now separate my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon into 3 separate Blue Eyes!" Marik smiled again, "Now it is time for you to lose.as I sacrifice my 3 Blue Eyes.to the Winged Dragon of Ra!" "Next, I will sacrifice 1000 of my lifepoints to activate Ra's special effect!" "Go Fire Phoenix!" "What is this Fire Phoenix you speak of?" asked Shadi: Marik laughed, "Fire Phoenix allows me to automatically destroy 1 monster on your side of the field.so say goodbye to Great Dezard!" "Now my Winged Dragon, attack Shadi's lifepoints directly!" As Marik snatched up Shadi's Millennium Item off his still smoking body, he heard Shadi whisper, "It is all up to you Ishizu." Marik turned to Odion "Prepare yourself, Odion, for we must go search for my sister.in the Shadow Realm." 


End file.
